


You're Safe

by harlequinxvampire



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Trans Male Character, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinxvampire/pseuds/harlequinxvampire
Summary: Coricopat comforting Mungojerrie after getting upset and paranoid thinking about how Macavity used to treat him.
Relationships: Coricopat/Mungojerrie (Cats), Macavity/Mungojerrie (Cats)
Kudos: 11





	You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading a lot of whump prompts, so here we are lol. That said, this might make you uneasy if you're uncomfortable with that. Very short whump/angst Coricojerrie oneshot. Theres also past Mungocavity as well as references to their abusive relationship, so be warned. Also, I didn't say it outright ig, but Mungojerrie is implied to be trans ftm

Coricopat couldn't be happier. He was never on his own, because of his twin sister, but always felt apart of him was missing. That was until he met Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie was everything Coricopat had ever wanted in a mate. He was kind, funny, strong, handsome, and always managed to make him laugh. Even when he was feeling down, the mischievous calico could always make him smile. Usually Mungojerrie had a happy-go-lucky, upbeat attitude, but Coricopat had noticed that he had been acting strange for the past two days. Mungojerrie hurt himself a while ago, maybe he was still in pain and that's why he'd been off. Coricopat of course could just read his mind, but didn't want to. His mate deserved his privacy. He knew he would hate people constantly seeing his thoughts. Coricopat shrugged Jerries' demeanor are just that. He's still probably grumpy about having to lay down, sure. After all, he had missed out on whatever stunts Teazer, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus pulled that day. And Jerrie hated missing out on fun, and dangerous, activities. But that was the whole reason Jerrie hurt himself in the first place, doing his crazy acrobatic tricks. He pulled his leg and arm pretty badly, and fell off the high up towers of junk. Jerrie was better now though. Currently the two were sitting in a group with other young toms in the tribe. Coricopat talked and laughed with them, as Jerrie sat silently, only speaking when he was spoken to. He didn't even really smiled. He just...sat there. Quietly. Twitching a little bit. Cori noticed, and reach a hand out to hold Jerries' subtlety. Jerrie pulled his hand away before Cori could even touch him. Cori looked at him concerned. 

"You okay, Jerrie?" Cori asked. 

Jerrie nodded frantically. "Yeah, sorry, here." Jerrie put his hand back. 

Cori put his hand on top of Jerries', seeing it was shaking. He looked up at his mate's face, seeing that Jerrie had a vacant expression on his face. He was about to say something when Jerrie sprang up from his seat.

"I have to go." He declared, before running off. 

Coricopat and the rest of the toms looked back, confused. 

"What's wrong with Jerrie?" Plato asked. 

"I'm not sure." Cori sighed, but I better find out." 

Cori stood up, walking around the junkyard. He eventually found Jerrie sitting in a ball in their den.

"Mungojerrie?" Cori asked nicely. 

"I'm sorry!" Jerrie cried. "I know I shouldn't have run off, I'm sorry!" 

"Wait, why are you-" Cori walked closer, reaching out to him.

"Please don't!" Jerrie yelled, backing up. "Please don't hurt me!" 

"Jerrie, what are you talking about?!" Cori asked, his voice getting louder. "Don't cry, come here!" 

Jerrie took that as an order. He sucked up his tears, crawling towards Cori sadly. He wanted to cry but couldn't. He was told to stop, so he had to. He sat infront of Cori, breathing heavily. Jerrie knew what was coming next, it was gonna end well for him. But he was gonna toughen up and take his punishment like the strong tom he was. Like Macavity had always told him to. 

"Jerrie, go get-" Cori started.

"I know." Jerrie whimpered. Jerrie crawled towards his pile of treasures he collected. He rummaged through until he found two ropes. One was smaller, while the other was long and leather. Jerrie tied his own hands in the small rope, sobbing, and made his way back to Coricopat with the long strip of leather. Cori looked down, confused to why Jerrie had brought him a belt. 

"I don't-" Cori fumbled with his words. 

"I promise, I won't misbehave again." Jerrie blurted out. "I know that when I act up I deserve to be punished." Jerrie said clearly. As if it were a rule they both knew. 

"Jerrie, you're not-" tried Cori, but Jerrie cut him off.

"I have too much free will, and need to learn my place." Jerrie continued. It was too formal, for Jerrie to just say this. He had memorized what he was listing. "I won't fight back, and won't disobey. I won't speak until spoken to, and won't interrupt. You can do whatever and treat me however you want." 

Cori fell to his knees, moving to Jerrie. Jerrie stayed put, as Cori wrapped his arms around him. 

"What do you think I'm gonna do to you?" Cori asked, softly. 

"Hurt me." Jerrie answered, crying. "You're gonna hurt me, make me scream. Because-because my screams are pretty..."

"Jerrie, I'm not going to hurt you." Jerrie reached out for Jerries' hands, unting them. "I promise. Why would you think I'd hurt you?" 

"Because I've been bad." Jerrie explained. "I didn't listen to you, and you yelled at me."

Cori thought back long and hard. When did he yell at Jerrie? He remembered. When Jerrie hurt himself. That's when Cori had screamed, telling Jerrie that he told him not to go up that high.

"Oh Jerrie," Cori touched Jerries' trembling face. "I wasn't mad at you. I was just worried. I wasn't going to hurt you." 

"But-but Macavity-" Jerrie started.

"Isn't here." Cori finished. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Jerries' eyes widened. 

"You're safe." Cori reassured.

Cori scooped up a crying Jerrie in his arms, and walked to where they slept. He layed a blanket over him, trying to make him stop shaking.

"I wanted you to go get a blanket for yourself." Cori explained. "Not something to-" Cori didn't even want to finish that sentence.

"Whip me with?" Jerrie finished. Cori nodded sadly. 

"I'd never do that to you." Cori smiled. "You need to learn that you're a person, not someone's property-"

"No." Jerrie said. "I'm not. I'm just a toy that can be thrown away, if I get boring." 

"No!" Cori insisted. "And what do you mean boring?" 

Jerrie sighed. "Macavity always told me that if he grew tired of me, I could be easily replaced." 

Cori didn't really know what to say, so he just wrapped his arms around Jerrie again. "It's okay. You're not there anymore." 

Jerrie just cried. "I love you, Cori. You love me too, right?"

"Of course." Cori nodded.

"Like really love me though, right?" Jerrie persisted.

Cori gave Jerrie a deep kiss, while he ran his hand through his hair. "Yes. I really love you. I mean it." 

"For who I am?" Jerrie confirmed.

"For who you are." Cori nodded. "No matter what."

"Even if-" 

"Mungojerrie," Cori cut him off. "I think you're the most wonderful, strong, funny, handsome tom, I've ever met." 

Jerrie stared up at him. Macavity never told him things like that. Macavity told him he was a weak, pretty enough queen, (no matter what Jerrie had told him), and was nothing on his own, and anyone else would've been fed up with his antics and delusions. Coricopat wasn't anyone else. He was kind, caring, and accepted him for who he was. 

Jerrie hugged him back, tightly, sobbing. "Thank you..." 

"It's okay." Cori said, stroking Jerries' head. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect." 

"You're pretty perfect too." Jerrie smiled. 

"So can we please not ever think I'm gonna hurt you again?" Cori begged. "Please? I couldn't live with myself if you thought I was gonna treat you like-" Cori paused. "Like how he did."

Jerrie nodded, giggling a little. "We can." He cuddled into Cori's chest as he held him. Jerrie took deep big breaths, assuring himself he was safe in Cori's arms. No one, not even Macavity, was gonna hurt him again. Not as long as Coricopat was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Comments and thoughts are appreciated!!!💕💖💕


End file.
